An Unclean Bill of Health
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: The annual Titan check up as come and once again Beast Boy is a no show. Finally feed up with the secrecy between BB and Cyborg the others become hell bent on finding out the truth, too bad it's far from what they want to know.


Hello all, Foxkidd here, this is a story about the after effects of Beast Boy's 'Beast mode.' I do not now, (Nor will I ever) own the Teen Titans.

 **An Unclean Bill of Health**

Every few months all the members of the Teen Titans would have a group check up. Cyborg would examine them, run stress tests, take blood samples and the like. Down in the med-bay Robin, Starfire and Raven walked in but Beast Boy was missing. This wasn't something new, over the years he would blow off his check-up or have a lame excuse as to why he wasn't there, and the other three were getting fed up. "Did you find him in his room?" Robin asked Starfire, she shook her head and said, "I am afraid not Robin. Have you had any of the luck Raven?" "If he's in the tower I can't sense him," she said calmly as she lowered her hood, "He's probably just to scared to come."

Cyborg, who had been listening to the conversation, was sweating bullets. Thinking quick he said, "The little grass stain already came in. He said that he had plans today and had to get an early start." Cyborg was really hoping that they wouldn't notice that he was lying but unfortunately no one's that unobservant. After a brief period of silence Starfire asked, "Friend Cyborg... why is it that you are lying to us?" "I-I... I'm not lying. Beast Boy really did come in early for his exam." Cyborg said defensively. "Then what are you trying to hide?" Robin questioned. "That's really none of your business." growled an irritated voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Beast Boy coming out of the exam room, it was obvious that he was getting redressed because his shirt was in his hand. "It **is** my business Beast Boy, I'm your leader and..." Robin started but was quickly cut off, "And nothing! This check-up has **my** personal information so just stay out of it! Cyborg let me know the results and **only me**." Beast Boy said as he stormed out. As he left everyone was to shocked to say or do anything, everyone but Raven, something about this didn't feel right and she was going to find out what it was.

Raven had no trouble finding Beast Boy because when ever he was angry, or confused, or sad, or scared it was where he would come to gather his thoughts. She walked over to the edge of the island where Beast Boy was skipping rocks into the water, "Go away Raven." he growled, "That doesn't work on you, why do you think it will work on me?" she said as she sat down next to him. Raven had no idea why she couldn't feel his emotions before but now they were all but flooding her, sadness and fear. The two sat there in complete silence for a while before she finally asked, "Beast Boy, what's wrong. I've been sitting here for five minutes and you haven't cracked a single joke." "I'll tell you what I told Robin, it's none of your business," he said bluntly.

Raven knew Beast Boy well enough to know that this wasn't going to get her anywhere so she pulled out the big guns. "Okay Beast Boy, have it your way," she monotoned, "I'll just dig threw you file on the main Titan computer." Beast Boy froze mid toss and turned to her, "You can't, Robin locked the main computer." he smirked, "I know the code." she bluffed, "Besides, you used it to find my birthday, this won't be any harder than that." Beast Boy dropped his head and sighed in defeat, "Raven please, as my friend, don't look into this." he pleated, but it fell on deaf ears, "Then as **my** friend tell me what's wrong! Beast Boy this isn't like you, you're being cold and distant with everyone." Before he could respond the Titan alarm went off, 'Saved by the bell...' Beast Boy thought to himself as he chirped to Raven, "Time to go to work!"

The trouble didn't seem all that bad at the time, Mad Mod was hypnotizing people left and right like he did to Beast Boy in the past. Mad Mod had apparently stole someone's youth because he was no longer an old man but the other thing that was different was that he wasn't being cocky, his past run ins with the Titan's had taught him better. Beast Boy and Raven were the first on the scene followed by Starfire, Robin and Cyborg, "It's over Mad Mod!" Robin quipped. "Ello Titans, 'ow you liking my little outin'?" Mod said as he spun his cane. "It is most unpleasant, you have enslaved so many!" Starfire yelled.

"So sorry my duckies," Mad Mod laughed as he stamped his cane and summoned his toy solider robots, "but it's all part out my ingenious plan to be rid of you lot once and for all." Suddenly the chest compartment opened and all the toy solders grabbed a person and stored them inside, "Just try n' stop me now without hurtn' these nice yanks!" He mocked as the solders advanced.

For a long time all the Titan's could do was dodge and strike at the robotic joints, that changed when one of the empty robots grabbed Raven. "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned to Mad Mod, "Let her go you British piece of..." "Ey, ey, no need for that kind of language! Maybe you need to go back to school." Mod yelled, one of the robots jumped in front of Beast Boy but before the screen could even open it was torn to pieces which caused a small explosion. Out of the blast jumped Beast Boy in his Beast form.

"Ello, what's all this then? The Titans got themselves a pet?" Mad Mod joked, The Beast just growled. Suddenly he hissed and lunged at one of the solders, "Careful wild one, you just might hurt the ones in my little toys." Mod's advice fell on deaf ears as the Beast ripped the chest off the robot and, finding that it wasn't Raven, roared at the woman inside, which snapped her out of her trance, and removed her from the mechanism. The Beast did this over and over until he found her. Raven was surprised at first by the furry, fanged muzzle sniffing her face but once she realized who it was she let him lift her out.

Mad Mod, who had been fighting the others off, froze when he backed into a solid wall of green fur. He slowly turned around and started shaking as The Beast reached down and grabbed him by his shirt with one finger. He grabbed Mad Mod's cane in his mouth and snapped it like a tooth pick then, once Mod's stolen youth faded, clicked his teeth together as a warning. Mod instantly foamed at the mouth and passed out, The Beast dropped him and shifted back. While the others put Mad Mod into the police car Raven walked up to Beast Boy and said, "Thanks for the save." Beast Boy smiled and was about to speak when his eyes suddenly burst wide open, he hit his knees with one hand supporting his weight and the other clutching his chest. As soon as Beast Boy started coughing blood began to spew out and the last thing he heard was Raven calling out for help.

Back at the Titan med-bay, Beast Boy was laying unconscious in bed while the others watched him for any changes. Cyborg, who was going over Beast Boy's test results, suddenly slammed his hand down on the table, bending the metal beyond repair. "Damn it!" he yelled, "This is what I was afraid of!" The other Titan's heard the crash and rushed over, "What is it Friend Cyborg?" Starfire sweetly asked, "What is it that troubles you?" Cyborg looked up with tears in his eye then looked away, "I can't tell you." he said pitifully, "You have to Cyborg, you don't have a choice in the matter." Robin said firmly but with compassion, "Don't you think I want to? He swore me to secrecy!" he said growing frustrated. Raven grabbed Cyborg's face and turned it to her. Raven's four eyes burned so intensely that Cyborg was afraid his armor might melt, " **Tell me!** " she hissed darkly, "It's okay Cy... tell them." Beast Boy said weakly as he tried to sit up.

Raven instantly forgot her rage and rushed over to him, followed shortly by the others. She helped him sit up and said, "Beast Boy, are you alright?" Beast Boy didn't have the energy to answer so he just weakly nodded, seeing this Cyborg felt his sadness and anger all over again. " **The hell you are!** " he yelled, "What the hell were you thinking using your beast form?!" He slammed Beast Boy's paperwork down on his feet and said, "You accelerated the damn proses!"

Raven picked up the papers and asked, "What proses?" as she started to flip threw them. "For a long time now, we knew that Beast Boy's genetics was far from stable. After the Beast incident, it started to rapidly deteriorate. That 'cure' I gave him was really just to slow this down." "Why didn't you tell us all this?" Robin demanded, this time even though he didn't really have the strength for it, Beast Boy sat up and spoke to Robin, "I told him not to." Beast Boy's strength left him and he fell back to the bed but continued to speak, "My beast form was too valuable a weapon to just throw away and I knew you would forbid me from even transforming into normal animals if you found out, not to mention drive yourself crazy trying to find a cure. I warned Cy that if he tipped you all off that I would leave the Titans in the middle of the night and you'd never hear from me again." Cyborg sighed as he spoke, "After that he and I would meet up early every exam day to run his tests."

"Is there nothing that you can do to save our friend's life?" Starfire asked, Cyborg shook his head, "We've looked into everything we could think of with no luck. If we're lucky, BB has a week, tops." As tears formed in everyone's eyes Beast Boy smiled and said, "Hey it's okay, frankly I've been waiting for this day." The room grew quiet as the Titans stared at him, finally Raven found her voice and asked, "W-What do you mean Beast Boy, what do you mean you've been waiting for this day?"

A surge of pain stopped Beast Boy from answering right away but when it passed he was able to speak, "I've been waiting to die for ten years. My parents died shortly after I got my powers because of my desiease, my guardian used and abused me and my time in the doom patrol was less than pleasant. The only time I was genuinely happy was with you guys and lets face it, I bug the crap out of you. I screw with Starfire so much that she's constantly confused, Cyborg and I can't be in the same room for more than five minutes without us fighting about something, I down right ignore Robin's group training to the point that he has to actually drag me down to the gym, and Raven..." Beast Boy trailed off for a moment before saying, "... well that one is obvious. It's best if I just fade away before I ruin your live too."

The instant that Beast Boy stopped talking Raven slapped him across his face, so hard that he fell out of bed. The others tried to stop her but her powers pinned them to the walls. "HOW DARE YOU!" Raven roared at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Beast Boy by his collar and held him eye level, "How dare you say that! Do you really think so little of us that you think that all that would be enough to wish you gone?! Hell that's the reason we love you! In case you haven't noticed Cyborg **loves** arguing with you, Starfire still goes to you for advice because even though you screw with her sometimes you usually give **good** advice, when Robin has to go and get you that's the best training he gets because of how you run. And as for **ME**..." Raven threw him on his bed, grabbed his face in her hands and soundly kissed him on the lips, "... If it weren't for you, **I** wouldn't be here. The only way you could ruin our lives is if you just give up and leave us."

Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes, then everyone elses as they walked up. Suddenly he burst out laughing as tears flowed down his face, "Damn you..." he said in between laughs, "I was all set to die, I wanted it. I've been ready and waiting to die for ten years and now, now I don't want to die. Now I just want to live with you all." Beast Boy stopped crying and layed back down. "Raven," he said with a smile, "Do you love me?" Tears streamed from her eyes as she nodded, "Yes, I do... with all my heart." "Then I'm going to get better for you, for all of you." He said as he closed his eyes, "How?" Cyborg asked "We've tried everything." "Not... Not everything," Beast Boy said with a Cheshire grin, "I'm going to pull a waterbear."

"Please friends, what is this bear of the water that Friend Beast Boy speaks of?" Starfire asked, Raven stepped up with a bright smile, "A waterbear is a microscopic creacher that can shut itself down to survive deadly Terran like boiling or freezing water and even the vacuum of space. But Beast Boy, will that work?" Beast Boy sighed and said, "I don't know but I can at least try. I'm going to shut down my body and hopefully repair my damaged genetic code." Beast Boy bid them 'good night' and closed his eyes, he took one breath and his heart slowed drastically.

Weeks passed with nothing happening. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all trained like normal but Raven spent all her time beside Beast Boy's bed. The only time she would leave was for missions but one couldn't even tell that she wasn't training because anyone who crossed her path was quickly and mercilessly brought down. Cyborg also spent much time in the med bay looking after his best friend but because of what he was doing Beast Boy didn't require food or water of any kind. Often when she was alone with him, Raven would talk to Beast Boy, like how one would talk to people in a coma in the hopes that they will hear them. She would tell him about the villains that they beat, they're training, anything she could think of.

About two months after his metabolic shut down the Titans were called out down town because the hive was trashing it, however when they arrived only Seemore and Billy Numerous were there. "Where are the rest of you idiots?" Cyborg asked, "They finally get tired of getting the butts kicked?" Seemore smiled as said, "Yeah, that's why we got ourselves a little insurance." The Titans froze, "That's right. See we caught wind that one of you was down for the count," Billy said as he duplicated himself to give himself a high five, "Right now Mammoth, Gismo and Kyd Wikyd are giving him the once and twice over." The three were about to start laughing when dark tendrils wrapped around their throats choking them. Raven pulled them closer to her and hissed, "You had better start praying to what ever god you believe in that Beast Boy's okay or so help me you'll wish that I had ended you right here and now."

Raven didn't even wait for the police to come, the instant that they passed out from fear, she dashed toward the tower, with Starfire and Cyborg right behind her. She burst threw the window into the infirmary but it was too late, Gismo was sitting on Beast Boy's bed with a spider leg on his chest ready to impale him threw the heart, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Where is birdy boy?" he asked. Cyborg carefully stepped up so that Raven wouldn't try something, "He's taking care of the other two." he said calmly.

It was at that moment that Mammoth and Kyd Wikyd walked in holding blue moldy food, "Gismo we hit the jack..." he looked to the angry Titans, "...pot" he finished with a dark smile. Gismo looked right at Cyborg and said, "Listen crud muncher, this is how it's going to go down. Robin's going to break our guys out of jail and while he's doing that Mammoth here will be rearranging your faces." Cyborg called Robin and informed him of the situation and demands. Robin nodded and agreed to the demands but both Cyborg and Starfire knew that he was actually going to back them up, Raven on the other hand was so worried that she couldn't even think right.

"Now who should I start with?" Mammoth said as he cracked his knuckles, Kyd tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the still frozen Raven, "Good idea, she'll make a good warm up!" "And no one had better try and stop him." Gismo said as he swong another of his spider legs at a near by bed, cutting it in half. Mammoth cracked his knuckles a few more times as he walked up to her, just as he was about to strike her he heard Gismo yell out, "What the- let me go!" Everyone turned to where Gismo was and found him pinned to the wall by his own spider legs, which had been torn off of his completely destroyed back gear, but no Beast Boy. A loud smash was suddenly heard behind him and Mammoth turned to fine Kyd Wikyd had been slammed into the ground leaving small pools of blood where his teeth had been smashed in.

Mammoth was really uneasy now, "What the hell is going on he-" he was cut off by someone lifting him in the air, it was Beast Boy. Beast Boy wore a fierce expression on his face as he walked over to the window and said, "I don't care if you threaten me, I'm used to it, but if you **ever** try to hurt Raven again," he threw him out the window followed immediately by the other two, "not even the crabs at the bottom of the sea will be able to find you a satisfying meal!"

The weeks that Beast Boy had spent in stasis had physically changed him. He was now six feet tall, though he looked taller because his feet had changed so that now he walked on the balls of his feet. His hair, while still messy, was longer. His frame was broader and he was more muscular. Beast Boy's finger and toenails hand grown long and sharp and his eyes were slit and almost feral. The strangest thing was that Beast Boy's ears had grown longer and more elf like, along with the fact that he now had a long, fluffy tail. He turned to the others and with the same boyish smile they knew that it was still the Beast Boy they knew and loved.

Raven walked up to Beast Boy and closely examined him, "B-Beast Boy, what happened to you?" she asked doing her best not to drool. Beast Boy laughed at this and said, "Well let me put it this way, I finally know why I never really grew. Apparently because I spent so long suppressing my beast form, I also suppressed my growth rate, when I excepted it I released my self and grew." Beast Boy gently placed his arm around Raven, "You know, I could hear you the whole time I was asleep, I really hope you can grow to like the new me." he whispered in her ear. Raven blushed heavily and everyone laughed.

Later that night in the tower, Raven was sitting in her bed reading when there was a knock at her door. She smile when she opened the door to Beast Boy, "Hello Beast Boy." He stood there for a moment before he said, "You know Raven, I really owe you a lot. If not for you, I would had given up like I wanted to and be dead, I'll never be able to make it up to you..." Raven was surprised for a second before responding, "Beast Boy you don't have to mumf!" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy kissing her on her lips, "... **But** , I look forward to trying every day." he said as he winked at her and walked off, leaving her stunned with a blush and a bright smile.


End file.
